The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 168
| StoryTitle1 = Sleeping Dogs | Synopsis1 = As he web-slings across the city, Spider-Man is called over by the She-Hulk who needs help. Spider-Man comes to her aid, however, neither are aware that some being is observing them as part of some kind of project.This observer states that it is the year 1990. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. She tells Spider-Man that the Avengers have been trying to get in touch with him via classified ads in the Daily Bugle.She-Hulk states that "all is forgiven" between Spider-Man and the Avengers and even calls the wall-crawler an "honorary member". This is a reference to the time that Spider-Man attempted to join the Avengers in - . He didn't mesh well working with a team, and he quit shortly thereafter. She then takes Peter to a condemned building that will be the future site of Fisk condo project. Inside, they find the place ready to fall down, but still, She-Hulk insists that they go downstairs to the basement. There they find a strange tomb with a plaque dating it back to the year 1890. With a web-line, the pair pulls the massive cement lid from the tomb just enough for Spider-Man to slip inside. There he finds an old chest. When he opens it, a strange black mass comes flying out and leaves the building. This catches Spider-Man off guard, distracting him long enough for She-Hulk to intentionally let go of the lid. As it comes crashing down, it shatters. Spider-Man is struck in the head, knocking him out. She-Hulk then leaves Spider-Man buried alive. Meanwhile, Mary Jane is at the site where the Daily Bugle is being reconstructed after the original building was destroyed.The Daily Bugle Building was destroyed by Graviton in . There she meets with Joy Mercado who has agreed to go out for lunch with Mary Jane.Joy Mercado mentions how Thomas Fireheart recently purchased the Daily Bugle. That happened in . Along the way, Mary Jane tells Joy that she needs the advice of a friend. Watching the two women is the Puma, who wonders why Joy is spending time with Peter Parker's wife.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed as husband and wife. The Puma returns to his office and returns to human form. He finds himself conflicted between the man he is and who his tribe has bred him to become. He also goes over his attempts to repay a debt of honor to Spider-Man by boosting his public image, a task that is going along smoothly.The Puma felt he had this debt of honor after attacking the wall-crawler in , leading to his purchase of the Daily Bugle. The newspaper headline he is looking at is about Spider-Man's capture of Knight and Fogg. That happened in - . He also considers the fact that the Kingpin is looking to hire him to eliminate Hammerhead and the Chameleon. Deciding he needs guidance, Thomas has his secretary, Glory Grant, arrange for a trip to New Mexico so he can meet with his tribal elders. After he is off the phone, Fireheart witnesses as the black swarm goes past his office window. The feeling of pure evil chills him to the bone. Not far away, the swarm goes past Mary Jane and Joy Mercado, making them both feel like someone walked over their graves. Shaking off this feeling, Mary Jane then tells Joy that she has asked Joy for her advice because she has been thinking of another man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has awakened in the crypt and discovers that he is trapped. He attempts to lift the cover off, but it is far too heavy. However, he refuses to give up and thinking about his wife he manages to muster the strength to break free, causing the already damaged lid to shatters under the strain. After Spider-Man recovers, he decides to pay a visit to the She-Hulk and find out why she left him buried alive. Soon, Spider-Man arrives at the construction site where Avengers Mansion is currently under reconstruction.Avenger's Mansion was destroyed when it was attacked by the Masters of Evil in - . The Avengers abandoned the site and relocated to Hydrobase until it was destroyed in , leading to the Avengers to begin reconstructing a new headquarters. This headquarters is completed in . His arrival sets off the alarm, drawing out the Avengers. When Captain America asks what Spider-Man wants, the wall-crawler explains that he has come looking for She-Hulk. When She-Hulk arrives, Spider-Man sucker punches her leading them to come to blows. However, the other Avengers step between the pair and subdue them both. Having heard Spider-Man's claims that She-Hulk tried to kill him, Captain America asks him to explain himself. After hearing Spider-Man's claims, She-Hulk denies trying to bury him alive. The other Avengers also claim that She-Hulk has been with them the entire day. To confirm this, Captain America shows the wall-crawler the computer records that show that She-Hulk hadn't left their headquarters since the day before. Unwilling to accept this, Spider-Man angrily storms off, leaving the Avengers to wonder what will come from this. As Spider-Man swings away, his spider-sense begins going off, warning him of a passing pigeon. Wondering why his spider-sense would warn him about a harmless bird, he swings onward without giving it further thought. However, as soon as Spider-Man is out of sight, the pigeon suddenly transforms into the Space Phantom. As it turns out, he was posing as She-Hulk and was responsible for the attempt on Spider-Man's life. Gloating over the success with the first phase of his employer's plans, the Phantom contacts the mysterious being who hired him. He wants to know what the black cloud they released was, but his mysterious benefactor refuses to divulge this. Instead, he tells the Space Phantom to continue onto phase two of their plan. The Space Phantom appears to comply, but in reality, he is making his own plans. When Peter Parker returns home, he catches the tail end of an upsetting conversation Mary Jane was having on the phone. Happy to see her husband, Mary Jane tells him it was a wrong number and tells him that she loves him. On the other end of the line is Jason Jerome, a fellow actor who has been trying to romance Mary Jane, despite the fact that she is married. With the abrupt hang-up, Jason believes that Mary Jane is cracking under his pressure and soon she will be his. | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Colourist1_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** }} ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and MJ's Loft *** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}